A number of proposals have been made to allow the use of TV spectrum by unlicensed devices, provided that the unlicensed users do not create harmful interference to the incumbent users of the spectrum. It is envisioned that these unlicensed devices will possess the capability to autonomously identify channels within licensed television bands where they may transmit without creating harmful interference. Pilot detectors have been proposed to determine the presence of an active television channel. However, there are a number of problems associated with the detection and identification of licensed Digital Television (DTV) transmissions for the purpose of determining whether or not an unlicensed device can share a particular television channel. Since the DTV signal includes a strong pilot tone (relative to the power spectral density of the DTV signal) it has been used for detection of DTV transmissions in AWGN channels. However, in frequency selective fading channels, a frequency null can occur at the pilot signal frequency, leading a pilot detector to erroneously conclude that the channel is not utilized by a licensed TV service. As a result the unlicensed device could begin transmitting on an active television channel, causing interference to users in close proximity to the device.